If we were a movie
by terricolas amantes de vegeta
Summary: This is a AU V/B they are going to start in there first Junior High year. Bulma is falling in love whit her best friend Vegeta, can she ever tell Vegeta what she feels or will she decide to be her best friend and listen about his knew crush. Also all the Z gang is going to be in the fic and maybe some knew characters made from me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! By Vegetita.


**I do not own Dragon ball or anybody else, i hope i can own Vegeta butt i cant his Burma's to bad for me.**

"**If We Were A Movie" **

"I can't believe tomorrow we all are going to be in Junior High" said a raven girl hair. "I don't know what is so great about that" said a husky voice. "Oh come on Geta its going to be so fun, do not say you are not exited" said the pretty blue hair girl. "Well I'm not" said the grumpy boy. "People say that they serve you more food cause you are more big and all" said a goofy voice. "Shut up Kakarrot, just cause your stupid brother talks shit you don't have to believe it" said the grumpy boy. "Well I can't wait to walk down the halls whit you Vegeta" said the blue hair girl, taking his hand and tangling his fingers whit hers "hump". "Well I don't think I'm ready for more bulling" said a baldy boy. "Oh come on Krillin, you are know my friend nobody it's going to kick your ass besides me" said a cute guy. "Thanks for the support Yamcha". They wore all in the back yard lying in the grass of Burma's house, it was a nice night the sky full of stars having a blast of day before they wore stuck in school, homework, projects and all the drama they did not know was coming.

"So Bulma are you ready to start dating?" ask her best girl friend her name was Chichi, she is a beautiful girly girl, who loves cooking and be very bossy at everything. Her father was the owner of the best restaurant in the city, so she was a preppy girl, her long black hair to the back and was her more treasure in the world she was very proud of keeping it so shiny and weal keep. Chichi became Bulma's friend in the middle of second grade when Chichi's dad decided to move from the farm to the Capital City, after Chichi's mother died.

"Just call me baby when you think you are ready" said Yamcha winking at her. He is a very nice and cute guy; he has a crush at every single girl that he sees. He knows how to treat a lady that came from his father, his father was in actor a very well pay actor who knows how to treat women, changing of girlfriend every single month. He became Bulma's and the others friend since he went to a summer camp of Karate 4 years ago, he was a very bad trouble boy who had a bad habit he like to steel stuffs from people, not that he need that stuffs he was doing it to draw attention from his father . Since that day Vegeta hates him.

"I wonder if I'm ever going on a date?" speak Krillin. He is a bald boy; he is very kind and a total gentleman but not that dating type that a girl wants to date because he is so shy. His parents died a long time ago so he has been adopted from an old man name Roshi a very skunk man. He had first meet Goku because his grandparents are really longtime friends.

"Don't worry Krillin I'll go on a date whit you we can go eat pizza" said a goofy voice. His name was Goku everyone call him like that well almost everybody except Vegeta that refuses buy calling him by his second name, Goku Is a very special boy, he likes to have fun, eat, and every single think is so simple for him. His hair is really out of control whit spikes all over his hair he has his grandfather, a father, a mother and two older brothers, his dad works for Prince Buffet a prestigious law firm. He has meet Bulma since ever she and Vegeta wore like family to him.

"I don't think I'm going to start dating this year" said a beautiful aqua girl. She was Bulma a very intelligent girl, she was a girly girl but also like to do boys stuff, her father was a very intelligent man and also owner of the Capsule Corporation. She and Vegeta wore the biggest BBF that had ever exist , people wander how could a nice and kind girl could get along whit a grumpy, cold, mean boy. She was also a truly friend of all of the other gang they wore like family know.

"Me neither I don't want a date slots girls" said Vegeta. His hair looks like a flame also his personality was like that, he mean to people he does not like and even if he does like. His father was the owner Prince Buffet being the most successful lawyer in the how city. He was friend of all of the gang only because they wore Bulma's friend and some way they call him "friend".

"Why did anybody tell me there was a sleepover at your house Bulma?" said a blue girl, she was Bulma's cousin her name was Maron she was one year older.

"Maybe cause nobody wants you here" said Vegeta.

"How come nobody invited me" said a sweet voice, his name was Tarble and not like his big brother, he was very kind and nice whit people.

"Maybe by the same reason that we did not invite Moron" said Vegeta. Bulma just let go a tiny giggle.

"It's Maron, M-A-R-O-N" said Maron

"Whatever like I can care"

"Sorry Maron and Tarble it was only for the wans who will start Junior High" said Bulma.

"Yeah Maron and you already are in Junior High and you Tarble you are steel in Elementary" said Chichi whit the ton 'I so know what I'm talking about', and moving her beautiful hair.

"But they already her they can stay don't you think so guys?" speak Krillin very shy and toggling his fingers.

"Oh Krillin you are so cute" said Maron squeezing Krillins chicks.

Buy this time they wore all lying in the grass talking or in the boys case they wore playing struggles. "So girls are ready to give your first kiss" said Maron making kiss noises. Chichi and Bulma just look at each other and blush until Chichi speak, "well I'm totally ready to give my first kiss and I know whit who is going to be" she said looking at Goku. "What about you Bulma?" ask Maron. Chichi and Maron wore looking at her like if she was going to say the most incredible thin in the world, by this time the boys wore also listening to the conversation. "A….a...a.. I don't know maybe I will" finally answer Bulma. "Dummy, dummy kids, I can't believe you haven't give your first kiss" said Yamcha the grown up. "Shut up Yamcha you haven give your first kiss so fuck off" said Vegeta. "That's true Yamcha you told me that nobody had kiss you before" said Goku, everybody start laughing at him.

"Poor people you are all steel kids" said Maron.

"Just cause you are a slut does not mean that you are better than us" said Vegeta crossing his arms. Maroon's mouth almost touches the ground.

The boys start to play struggles again leaving the girls alone, "I hate Vegeta" said Maron," I know what you are talking about" said Chichi, "come on girls he is not that mean" said Bulma defending his best friend. "You say that because you are in love whit him" said Maron in a mocking voice, "No I'm not", "you are so obvious" said Maron rolling her eyes "I'm going for a drink wan something?" Both girls move their head. Bulma almost start crying, she was holding her tears, "don't worry Bulma I will keep your secret just how you keep mine" said Chichi hugging her best friend. Bulma could not stand more her tears, "am I so obvious Chi?", "no sweaty, why didn't you tell me? you know you can trust on me?" "I'm just not sure what I feel"

All the boys saw that Bulma was crying so they all go see what was happening, "what happen harpy? What did you do to her?" Said a very angry Vegeta. "What happen Bulma?" ask Goku, "why are you crying?" ash Yamcha, "are you ok?" both Krillin and Tarble ask in union.

"I…I'm ok guys…."," I hit her in the eye, you know how sensitive she is" said Chichi, "and why did you hit here in the eye?" ask very mad Vegeta, "it was accident I'm ok know", Vegeta tuck her from Chichi and know he was hugging her in a brother hug.

**So what do you think do you like it? should I continue? Am I a disaster? **

**Please REVIEW so I can know what you think about it cause I'm so nervous, hope you like it **

**Next time: There is some knew kids moving next house who would it be? And how is this going to affect Bulma, Vegeta and the others. And maybe the first day of class.**


End file.
